villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Butler (Happy Death Day 2U)
Stephanie Butler (Laura Clifton) was a hidden villainess from the 2019 horror-comedy film, Happy Death Day 2U, the sequel to 2017's Happy Death Day. 1st Film (Introduction) Stephanie Butler was the wife of Dr. Gregory Butler, a hospital physician as well as a professor at Bayfield University. Dr. Butler was also revealed to be an adulterer, as he was having an affair with one of his students, Theresa "Tree" Gelbman (the film's main protagonist). In the first film, Stephanie appeared briefly and was introduced to Tree by Dr. Butler after she nearly caught the two kissing, with lingering looks from Stephanie seemingly implying she was aware of (or at least had suspicions of) her husband's infidelity. Alternate Ending (Original Heel Turn) In the first film's original intended ending, Stephanie turned heel and plotted a murderous revenge against Tree, after learning about her affair with Gregory. The scene had Tree hospitalized following her ordeal with her roommate, Lori Spengler, who was also having an affair with Gregory and planned to kill Tree out of jealousy, with Tree surviving each attempt due to being in a time loop. David Gelbman, Tree's father, and Carter Davis (Tree's boyfriend) visited Tree in the hospital, and after they left, Stephanie entered Tree's room as a villainous masked nurse and was preparing to administer a lethal dose of medication. Tree reminded the nurse of the doctor's orders against medication, but at that moment, the nurse removed her masked and revealed herself as Stephanie, who stated that the medication was for her own pain rather than Tree's. Afterwards, the evil Stephanie injected the lethal dose into Tree, killing her, while snarling at her victim over her affair with Gregory. The original ending received a negative reaction from audiences at test screenings, resulting in the version that was released in theaters. 2nd Film (Heel Turn/Death) Stephanie returned in the 2019 sequel, which saw Tree going through her time loops once again. This time, Tree was placed in a different timeline, with one of the many differences being that she and Gregory never met, and that Lori Spengler (Tree's attempted killer in the first film) was Gregory's mistress. In the sequel, Stephanie is shown arguing with Gregory, and after Tree learns about Lori's affair after she was saved from the killer by Lori at the hospital, Tree suspected that Stephanie had known about Gregory's affair. In the film's climax, Tree went to the hospital to save Lori, which began with taking the security guard's gun and shooting serial killer John Tombs to death as he prepares to stab Lori. She and Lori were pursued by the Babyface Killer, who was revealed as none other than Gregory, who was after Lori due to Stephanie finding out about the affair and released John Tombs as part of his plan. In a surprise twist, Stephanie turned heel by revealing herself as her husband's accomplice, shooting Lori from behind (Lori survived) and lambasting her for her affair with Gregory. The villainess ordered Gregory to kill Tree, who was disarmed by the couple during her brawl with Gregory. Stephanie later gave Tree's gun to Gregory, doing so to have Tree killed, only for Gregory to shoot and kill Stephanie instead. Gallery Stephanie HoD 1.png|Stephanie preparing the lethal dose Stephanie HoD 2.png|A close up of Stephanie injecting the medication Stephanie Villainess.png|Stephanie unleashing her heel persona towards Tree Category:Alternate Reality Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hand of Death Category:Jealous Category:Killed by Ally Category:Killed by Lover Category:Killed by Male Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased